1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a measuring device for a metal-enclosed, gas-insulated high-voltage installation according to the preamble of patent claim 1. Such a measuring device contains at least one Rogovski coil, which is arranged in an enclosure tube, filled with insulating gas, of the metal enclosure and serves to measure the current in a conductor guided through the enclosure tube and subjected to a current. A measuring electrode embracing the conductor serves to measure the voltage of this conductor. Additional physical variables of the installation such as the pressure, the temperature and/or the density of the insulating gas, or the occurrence of partial discharges, can be measured by means of further sensors provided in the measuring device.
2. Discussion of Background
The invention refers here to a prior art of measuring devices for metal-enclosed, gas-insulated high-voltage installations such as is known, for example, from EP 0 510 311 A2. A combined current and voltage transformer, described in the prior art, for a metal-enclosed, gas-insulated high-voltage installation contains in the interior of an enclosure tube, filled with insulating gas, of the metal enclosure a Rogovski coil, which is guided around a current-carrying conductor and serves to measure the conductor current, and a tubular metal electrode, which is arranged concentrically with the conductor in an electrically insulating fashion and serves to measure the conductor voltage. Output signals transmitted by the Rogovski coil and the measuring electrode are led in shielded lines through the wall of the enclosure tube to an electronic evaluation system, which is situated remote from the metal enclosure and in which there are formed from the output signals measured values which correspond to the current led in the current conductor or to the voltage present on the current conductor.